


An Unforgettable Surprise

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Dubious Consent, Filthy, Knotting, M/M, No Apologies, Other, Painful Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulging, beastiality, brutal sex, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor leads Loki into the woods one day for a special surprise. Loki expected anything, but not the gigantic wolf that breaks through the trees. What follows is an experience unlike any other in his life, but Thor stays with him through the pain and shows him something he won't ever forget.





	An Unforgettable Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings, this isn't for the light hearted.

When Thor promised Loki a surprise and led him into the heart of the deepest forest, Loki had no idea what could be waiting for him. Thor was mysterious about it, wouldn’t even give his brother a hint at to what might be waiting for him, no matter how desperately Loki asked. He simply promised that he would love it, without any details. 

Thor’s surprise was more than just that, even for Loki. He didn’t reveal his intentions before Loki was already undressed and on his knees, waiting for what would happen next. Only when he suddenly whistled loudly and the huge wolf broke through the trees behind him, Loki was stuck with realization. And, with a dreadful fear. 

Thor had taken his brother’s face into his hands, whispering soothing words of how he would be with him and how much he would enjoy it, and despite tears building in his eyes Loki had nodded, returning the sweet and gentle kiss Thor drowned him in. For some reason, the fear he felt aroused him almost as much as Thor undressing did only moments later and he realized that he wanted this, too, even if it was completely wrong and messed up.

Now, half an hour later, Loki was bent over on all fours, a scream stuck in his throat and his eyes filled with tears as he was split open brutally and without any mercy. It had hurt from the moment it began, a pain unlike anything Loki ever experienced before. The wolf had taken a couple of moments to prepare his prey, if a few flicks of his tongue could be called that at least, and after that quickly showed Loki that he would not be careful or gentle. The boy was mounted almost immediately, without any form of restraints and he almost felt like his throat would rip from just how much his screams hurt him.

His screams were no match to the pain he felt when the beast pushed into him, though, and if it weren’t for his brother, Loki would have broken down almost immediately. It was so big, so much bigger than Thor and so much more brutal, Loki didn’t know how long he would be able to take it. When the wolf began assaulting him, Loki looked up at his brother with pleading, teary eyes, but instead of the fear he felt himself he was met with a deep sea of arousal in Thor’s and a lust he had never seen before.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby,” Thor breathed, pulling his brother into a hungry and deep kiss when the wolf finally pushed in all the way and began picking up a fast, almost destructive pace. He swallowed Loki’s sobs as if he was drinking good mead, a hand on his brother’s back carefully keeping him in place.

It hurt so much, Loki was unable to stop sobbing, even after Thor pulled back. His insides felt like they were about to burst and were on fire, making him almost choke on the words he couldn’t get out no matter how hard he tried. He could feel the beast so deep inside of him, he could barely process it fully. Suddenly, however, Thor moved and a moment later his hand pressed against Loki’s stomach, making his brother moan out loudly.

“I can feel him fuck you, here…”

Loki whimpered and forced himself to drop his head to see what Thor saw sitting next to him. For a moment he couldn’t understand that the bulge Thor’s palm pressed against came from the wolf, but when it moved again he saw it himself and by God, it was absolutely mind blowing. He couldn’t hold in another moan when Thor pressed his hand even harder against the wolf’s cock inside of  him, his mind spinning with a new, unexpected wave of arousal.

The pain was still there - stinging, burning and close to agonizing - but Loki couldn’t deny that there was something else, something that came too close to pleasure to claim it was anything else. His screams slowly turned into moans, not completely as there was no way to ignore the way it hurt, but Loki lost a lot of his fear the longer he was assaulted like this.

“Thor…” Loki finally managed to moan, dark, lusting eyes finding those of his brother.

“How does it feel? Tell me,” Thor growled darkly, brushing a hand through Loki’s sweat sticking hair and pecking his lips.

“It’s so much, Thor...” Loki cried, rocked forward once more from the violent thrusts. “It’s so deep…”

“You look so hot, Loki, I wish I could fuck you like that...” Thor pulled Loki into another deep, unbelievably passionate kiss and now Loki finally realized that Thor was rock hard himself, precum leaking out of his cock without even touching himself. He moaned against his brother’s lips, his fingers digging deep into the forest ground beneath him.

Loki’s eyes ripped open suddenly as he felt something pressing against his hole and when Thor pulled back at his sudden tension, he cried out in desperation. Thor’s hand immediately cradled his cheek, soft lips brushing against his own.

“Relax, baby… you can take it, I know it…”

“I… I can’t…” Loki cried, trying to somehow push himself forward. It was of no use, of course, as the wolf was way too strong and immediately pushed him down again. “Thor, it hurts… it’s so big…”

“Look at me and breathe,” Thor purred, caressing his brother’s face gently. Loki forced himself to close his eyes, to ignore the stinging pain he felt despite it being everything on his mind. “It’s only for a moment, you will forget the pain right away, I promise…”

Loki nodded, but he couldn’t believe it yet. Tears were running down his cheeks as he tried the best he could to relax, sadly to little avail. Only when Thor’s hand suddenly began caressing his sides while he pressed gentle and tender kisses on his jaw and neck, Loki managed to find something else to focus on. He was still hard, the sheer violence and depth he was fucked with pushing him so close to the edge it was almost torturous. If it weren’t for the pain he would have cum multiple times already.

With one agonizing and bone chilling scream, the wolf’s knot finally pushed into Loki, who nearly passed out from the size and pain taking over him. He managed to grab one of Thor’s hands with his own without falling over completely, trying to focus on his brother instead of the pain or his sobs. Thor still kissed him, he could still feel his warm fingers press against his skin, but neither of that managed to ease his suffering.

Only when he suddenly felt something new, an almost burning heat filling him, Loki managed to let go of the pain he felt. It was more intense than anything he ever experienced before. Like liquid fire the wolf spilled into him, pumped him full so much his whole body trembled and he finally sank to the ground completely, unable to control his moans any longer. All thoughts were gone from his mind, all dignity was destroyed as he was reduced to a bitch for this beast, taking his load without any resistance. He came almost immediately himself, shame painting his face red, completely ignoring the fact that he absolutely loved it.

Loki didn’t even protest when Thor suddenly lifted his chin up and pressed his cock against his lips. He was so gone, he opened his mouth immediately and took his brother’s hot load down his throat, moaning against his twitching cock as pleasure clouded his mind and Thor’s own moans echoed in his ears. 

After a few minutes, Thor’s hands were back on Loki’s face, caressing him gently while he was tied to the wolf, knotted like the bitch he felt he was. Loki could barely open his eyes to look at his brother, too wrecked to speak and too messed up to think. Thor stayed like this, watching Loki’s reaction when the wolf came again and again inside of him, forcing Loki through two more orgasms on his own that came with the most beautiful and soft moans Thor ever heard from him.

Loki had no idea how long he laid there, all he knew was that he felt as full as never before and that it was absolutely incredible. His thoughts had long turned into nothingness and strength was something he only weakly remembered, but Thor was there, Thor kissed him and touched him and Loki drowned in it willingly, hoping he would never again feel anything but this utter bliss.

“I love you so much, baby,” Thor whispered at one point, to which Loki couldn’t give an answer no matter how much he tried. He only let out a weak wimper, using the little bit of control he still had over himself to put forward and kiss him instead.

During their kiss, the wolf finally managed to pull out, making Loki gasp again and biting down on his brother’s bottom lip to stop himself from screaming. Thor immediately ravished his mouth again, now that he was able to pulling him close towards him. Loki didn’t even notice his brother running his hands down his body, eventually reaching his now leaking and sore hole. All he could feel was the beast’s cum dripping out of him, leaving heat wherever it touched his legs.

“Tell me how you feel,” Thor growled, pulling Loki even closer so he was almost in his lap. “Tell me how it feels to be so full you can almost taste it.”

“It feels so good, Thor,” Loki moaned against his brother’s mouth, finally managing to use his hands again. His nails scratch over Thor’s chest, without any goal apart from finding something to hold onto. “It’s like I’m burning…”

“God, I want you so much right now,” Thor murmured, brushing his lips along Loki’s jaw while holding him possessively. “You have no idea how hot watching you get fucked like this was.”

“Then take me,” Loki whined, bucking his hips in need. He had literally nothing left in him, but he didn’t care about that. Thor’s lips on him and his hands holding him close were enough to want more, no matter if it would completely destroy him or not.

Thor’s low growl was more than enough of an answer, but even though Loki anticipated it, he still gasped when his brother shifted him on his lap and buried his cock deep inside of him. Loki threw his head back, holding onto Thor’s shoulders as tight as he could, not even bothering to try and suppress his pleasure.

Thor moaned lowly, thrusting up so hard he actually managed to make Loki scream out again. He was so sore after all of this, more sensitive than Thor ever experienced and every thrust that followed was like a small death that came over Loki, breaking him and putting him back together at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, voice trembling when he forced himself to speak.

“Fuck me Thor, please… I want you so much, please fuck me…”

Thor didn’t need the encouragement, but getting it was a deliciously arousing experience. While Loki held onto him in a desperation that spoke of more than just pleasure, Thor fucked his leaking, still needy hole as hard as he possibly could. Despite the destruction he had endured before, Loki was absolutely overwhelmed by this, pushing himself back against his brother’s cock as much as he could to feel him even deeper, to get everything out of this that he possibly could. He just needed it, he needed more, even if he was leaking with cum already and was completely exhausting.

At first, Loki didn’t realize that he was cumming again. It felt like the world had stopped existing, like a supernova collapsing right in front of his eyes, swallowing everything in a numbing wave of white noise. He couldn’t hear Thor moaning his name, he couldn’t even feel him spill into him. His orgasm was so overwhelming, he actually passed out for a few seconds, before his head jerked and he was brought back when Thor bit down into his neck. Then, finally, he let out an almost animalistic moan, before dropping his head onto Thor’s shoulder.

A minute passed, then two more, and neither of them was able to move. Thor still held Loki tight against him, breathing heavily just like his brother, who slipped in and out of unconsciousness several times within those few minutes. If Loki would be able to speak, he would tell Thor how much he loved his surprise and how good he felt, but the words wouldn’t come and he wasn’t sure if he could have gotten them out even if they would. So, he simply held onto his brother, eventually pressing his lips against the crook of his neck.

“You are so absolutely perfect,” Thor finally said, actually making his brother chuckle against his neck. Loki had waited for something, but this was surprising. “I never thought I could love you more than I already did, but God, I do…”

“Please surprise me with jewelry next time,” Loki laughed, nuzzling his face against his brother’s neck with sheer hysteria taking over him. “Or with flowers! Please, just something normal for once!”

“Oh, I will,” Thor laughed too, squeezing Loki in his arms. “I’ll give you anything you want, baby. Anything for my perfect, beautiful and impossibly hot brother.”

At this, Loki pushed himself back, smiling when he locked eyes with Thor. “I love you, brother,” he whispered, words Thor rarely heard from Loki and that held so much meaning to him. “I never loved you more than right now.”

“So do I, Loki,” Thor assured him, stealing his brother’s breath before he could say anything else with another kiss. He was still buried deep inside of Loki, the kiss alone being enough to make him hard again without much effort. There was simply no way to deny it, they were perfect for each other and Thor realized this again and again every single day he was with his brother. 


End file.
